Their Love Gives Me Hope
by midnight-sun1918
Summary: Edward is the new student who is deaf. Bella goes out of her way to learn sign language so she can talk to him more. Will they be friends or turn into something more? ExB All human. My first two shot. Read and review. I love feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Twilight, though it would be really cool if I did.**

**This is my very first one shot I hope y'all will enjoy. Read and review. I love feedback.**

**Alice's POV**

I was lying on my bed talking on the phone with Jasper Whitlock. He is my boyfriend of two years. I love him so much and with all of my heart. While I was talking to him my older sister Bella came rushing in.

"Alice I need you to take me to the library so I can get some books on sign language now, please."

I was very confused as to why she would need a book on sign language. "Jasper I'm going to have to call you back, Bella needs something. I love you." I said to him. I didn't want to hang up on him though.

"Okay I'll talk to you later sweetheart. I love you too, and tell Bella I said hi."

"Okay I will. Bye."

"Bye love."

"Now would you please tell me Bella why you are in such a rush to get to the library to find books on sign language, can't you take your car? Oh and Jasper says hi."

"Tell him I said hi too. My car is out of gas. That's why. There is a new kid at school who is deaf and I want to become his friend. I want get a book on sign language so I can talk to him better and get to know him more. So can you please take me Alice? Please?"

I heard about the new kid. His name is Edward Cullen. He just moved here with his family from Chicago last week.

His father Carlisle Cullen is the new doctor working at the hospital and his wife Esme is an interior designer. They have two kids. Edward and Emmett Cullen. Emmett is a senior and Edward is a junior.

Bye look in Bella's eyes, she really wanted me to take her to the library. I decided I would take here there. I couldn't tell her to this.

"Okay I'll take you, just give me one second." I said to her.

"Thank you so much Alice. You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you."

"You're welcome Bella. I can tell you really want to do this. Alright I got my purse, let's go."

We drove to the Forks public library and Bella and I started looking for books on sign language. I found many books that would help Bella.

"Bella I found some more books that will help you with sign language. The books are called _Sign Language 101, How to Learn Sign Language in One Year, _and _Quick and Easy Sign Language._"

"Thanks Alice. You're a big help."

I was glad to help my sister. I had a feeling that her and Edward would turn into something more soon.

"Alright I got all the books that I need for now. Let me go check these books out and then we can grab something to eat. Sound good?"

"Defiantly, I haven't eaten since breakfast. Can we get some Bushes' Chicken?"

"Yes. That's where I was thinking of going."

After Bella checked out the books we headed over to Bushes' Check. When we sat at our table I started asking Bella more about Edward and the sign language.

"So what else made you want to learn sign language? How did you meet Edward? Do you have a crush on him? How did you find out he was deaf? Did you see his brother Emmett?"

I couldn't stop asking her so many questions. As so as I asked one question, I would ask another question.

"Alice, one question at a time."

"Sorry Bella."

"It's okay. What else made me want to learn sign language was, when I saw Edward he looked so mysterious and when I wanted to get to know him. I asked Angela about him, that's when she told me that he was deaf, and when I decided that I wanted to learn sign language so that I could talk to him more."

This was getting good. Now all I needed to was if she had a crush on him, and if she would ever good. I knew she would but I need an answer.

"So do you have a crush on him Bella?"

She began to blush and hid behind her hair.

"Maybe a little." She said.

This was great news. Bella hadn't liked a guy in a long time and she deserved to be happy. I was that they will turn into more than just friends.

"I did see his brother Emmett but I didn't talk to him thought."

"How does he look?" I asked.

"Alice he is huge. He is very muscular and has curly brown hair. He has cute dimples too. Emmett also has quite a loud voice. I heard him yell to someone from across the cafeteria."

This Emmett seems like quite the character.

"Maybe you'll get to meet him once you start talking to Edward." I said.

"Yeah, probably."

We continued talk about other stuff as we ate. She told more about Edward. She has biology, English, and lunch with him. I was getting late and I was ready to go home.

You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah I am. We better start heading home so you can learn some sign language since we have school tomorrow and you'll get to see Edward." I told her.

"Yes I should start heading home by now." She said with a smile on her face.

I haven't seen her smile like that in a long while. I was glad to see her so happy. It made me to see her happy.

As we went home I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she couldn't wait to see Edward tomorrow.

When we got home I told Bella good night, got ready for bed, texted Jasper that I loved him, and went to sleep after he replied which was fifteen minutes later. I love him so much and I just know that he is the one for me.

I woke up that mourning took a shower and got ready for school. I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw Bella was already there.

"How was your first night of learning sign language?" I asked.

She looked like she had been up for quite a while after we got home last night.

"I went well. I went to bed late though, so I'm a little tired. Sign language is very interesting to learn. I think I'll take it for one of my classes next year."

I was glad that she was enjoying learning how to do sign language. Maybe when she is done using the books I could borrow them and learn sign language so I could get to talk to Edward.

I made a bowl of cereal and continued chatting with Bella. She showed me how to say hello, good morning, how are you, good bye, and see you later. I was impressed at how much she learned so far in one night.

When we were done eating Bella and I grabbed our bags and left for school. When we pulled into the parking lot of the school I parked next to a black Volvo.

"There's Edward!" Bella said Excited.

"Wow he's cute. If I wasn't with Jasper maybe I'd go after him." I said jokingly.

"Let's not be late for class." She said.

"Yeah let's go. I want to see Jasper." I said quickly.

When I got out of my car I noticed that Bella was just standing there, staring at something. I looked around to see what she was staring at. I looked and saw that she and Edward were staring deep into each other's eyes. I felt like I was disturbing a private moment.

"Um Bella…you ready to go?" I asked slowly.

"What?...Oh umm yeah lets go." She said slowly.

She waved a small wave to Edward and he smiled and waved back to Bella. We then headed to class. Bella and I had our first class together. We entered the class and took our seats. Bella and I talked to one our close friends Rosalie Hale.

She told us how Emmett Cullen asked her to go out with him on Friday night. She looked so excited. Before the teacher started the lesson Edward walked in. He looked around and saw the empty seat next to Bella. He walked over and sat next her.

Bella then said hi to him in sign language. He looked at her in awe. They then continued a small conversation in sign language. As I watched them I just knew that they were going turn into so much more than friends.

That was three years ago. Today I stand as Bella's maid of honor, and Rosalie and Angela as her bride's maids.

Bella looked so beautiful. She wore a spaghetti strap wedding dress. It was a wide tail dress with a long train in the back. **(Picture on profile)**

"Bella do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband?"

I watched with tears in my eyes as I watched her sign "I do".

They came so far together and I was so happy for them. Their love for each other gives me hope.


	2. Bella's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I really wish I did.**

Bella's POV

So there's this new guy at our school. He has wild bronze hair, beautiful green eyes, and a great toned body. I try not to stare though. I think his name is name is Edward Cullen.

I have him in my biology class. When I tried talking to him he looked as though he could barely understand what I was saying. I started to feel awkward. When I was talking to one of my close friends Angela Weber in US history, she told me that Edward Cullen was deaf.

"His name is Edward Cullen and he became deaf when he was three years old. That's what my dad told me." She said.

"What else do you know about him?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know more about him. Something about him made me want to get to know more about him. I knew I couldn't do that through Angela.

"I don't know that much about him but I do know that he has an older sibling who is a senior and his did is a doctor. That's all I know about him. I hope I was a bit of help." She said.

"You were. Thank you." I said

"You're welcome. So what are you going to do?" She asked.

I didn't know what I was going to do. Edward's deaf and I don't know sign language but then the solution came to me. I am going to learn sign language.

"Angela I know what I'm going to do!" I said. It is the perfect plan.

"What exactly are you going to do Bella?" she asked.

"I'm going to learn sign language. It's the perfect way to start taking to him." I said quickly. I am so excited to be learning sign language.

"But won't learning sign language take a long time to learn?" She asked.

"That's why I'm going to practice every single day and night. By the time summer rolls around, I should be pretty good at it." I said happily.

"That's good Bella. I'm so happy that doing this makes you happy." By the look in Angela's eyes, I could tell that she was being sincere.

"Thanks Angela. I just have to ask my sister Alice if she could take me to the library to by some books on sign language. She might not though. She'll probably have plans with Jasper." I said.

Alice is my younger sister who is a sophomore, and Jasper Whitlock is her boyfriend of two years. They are always together. I'm happy that they have each other. They deserve each other.

"I'm sure she won't mind taking you to the library." She said confidently.

"I hope she won't. So how are things with Ben going?" Angela looked down and started blushing. Angela and Ben have been together for eight months now.

"Things are going great. He's taking me on a date Saturday night in Port Angeles." She said excitedly.

"That's great. I hope y'all have a great time." I said

"Thanks."

Soon the bell signaled for us to go to our next class. I had French with another one of my closest friends Rosalie Hale. People often perceive her as the mean girl but you just have to get to know her.

"Hey girl. How are things going?" Rosalie asked me.

"Things are going great. I decided that I am going to start learning sign language." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"The new student Edward Cullen is deaf so I decided that I am going to learn sign language so I can talk to him." I explained to Rosalie.

"That's very great Bella." She said.

"Yeah, so how's your day so far?" I asked.

"It's going amazing. Emmett Cullen, Edward's older brother might ask me to go out with him Friday night. That's what people have been telling me. I hope he does, I think I might have a crush on him." She looked so hopeful.

"That's good Rose. I hope he does ask you out." I said.

Soon French was over and the day passed my fairly quickly. When I get home and settled down a bit, I looked at the time and saw the library would be closing soon. That's when I rush to Alice's room.

"Alice I need you to take me to the library so I can get some books on sign language now, please." When I was done talking, I saw that she was on the phone. It was probably Jasper. She looked at me confused for a few seconds.

"Jasper I'm going to have to call you back. Bella needs something. I love you." She said. I could see the love in her eyes as she told Jasper she loved him.

"Okay I will. Bye. Now will you please tell me Bella why you are in such a rush to get to the library to find books on sign language? Can't you take your car? Oh and Jasper says hi. " She said.

I then began to explain to Alice why I needed books on sign language.

"Tell him I said hi too. My car is out of gas, that's why. There is a new guy at school who is deaf and I want to become his friend. I want to get books on sign language so I can talk to him better and get to know him more. So can you please take me Alice? Please?" I begged.

I'm hoping that she can take me.

"Okay, I'll take you, just give me a second." She said

"Thank you so much Alice. You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome Bella. I can tell you really want to do this. Alright I got my purse, let's go." She said.

We drove to the public library and Alice and I started looking for books on sign language. I found a few books that should help me learn sign language.

"Bella I found some books that will help you with sign language. The books are called Sign Language 101, How to learn Sign Language in One Year,and Quick and Easy Sign Language." She told me.

"Thanks Alice, you're a big help." I'm very grateful that she is willing to help me.

"Alright, I got all the books that I need for right now. Let me go check these books out and then we can grab something to eat. Sound good?" I asked

"Definitely. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Can we get some Bushes' Chicken?" she asked.

"Yes, that's where I was thinking of going." I said

After I checked out the books we headed over to Bushes' Chicken. When we sat down at our table, Alice started asking a ton of questions about Edward and the sign language.

"So what else made you want to learn sign language? How did you meet Edward? Do you have a crush on him? How did you find out he was deaf? Did you see his brother Emmett?"

Her questions were coming out to quickly for me to answer them all. She couldn't stop asking me so many questions. As soon as she was about to ask another question, I stopped her.

"Alice, one question at a time." I said quickly.

"Sorry Bella." She said.

"It's okay. What else made me want to learn sign language was, when I saw Edward he looked so mysterious and I wanted to get to know him. I asked Angela about him, that's when she told me that he was deaf. That's when I decided that I wanted to learn sign language, so I could talk to him more." I explained to her.

I could tell Alice was very much into what I was telling her. I wasn't going answer whether or not I had a crush on Edward but I knew Alice was going to ask again, so I might as well answer.

"So do you have a crush him Bella?" She asked again.

I could feel the blush creeping up my face. I hid behind my hair so she couldn't see me blushing.

"Maybe a little." I confessed.

Alice had a big grin on her face when I told her.

"I did see his brother Emmett but I didn't talk to him though." I said. I saw him with Edward and he was using sign language, so I assumed he was Edward's brother. He looked big and bulky and looked like he could be the crap out of any person.

"How does he look?" She asked.

"Alice he is huge. He is very muscular and has curly brown hair. He has cute dimples too. Emmett also has quite a loud voice. I heard him yell to someone from across the cafeteria." I told her.

"Maybe you'll get to meet him once you start talking to Edward." She said.

"Yeah, probably."

We continued talking more stuff as we ate. Alice told me what she knew about Edward. I told her that I have English, biology, and lunch with him. It was getting dark I was ready to go home.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am. We better start heading home so you can learn some sign language since we have school tomorrow, and you'll get to see Edward." She told me.

"Yes I should start heading home by now." I said with a smile on my face. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

I don't think I've smiled like this in a very long time. I can't wait to see Edward tomorrow.

When we got home Alice told me good night and I went to my room to ready and study the sign language books. I was up till three in the mourning practicing sign language.

I woke up in the morning and practiced the sign language till Alice got out of the shower. When I was done getting ready I went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So how was your first night of learning sign language?" Alice asked me.

"It went well. I went to bed late though, so I'm a little tired. Sign language is very interesting to learn. I think I'll take it for one of my classes next year." I told her.

I made me some eggs while Alice poured herself a bowl of cereal. I showed Alice how to say hello, good morning, how are you, and good bye, and see you later. I learned a lot more but I showed her some of the basics. I could tell that Alice was impressed.

When we were done eating Alice and I grabbed our bags and left for school. When we got into the parking lot Alice pulled in next to a black Volvo.

"There's Edward." My voice was dripping with excitement.

"Wow he's cute. If I wasn't with Jasper maybe I'd go after him." She said.

I felt a wave of jealousy run through me. I didn't like the idea of Alice going after Edward.

"Let's not be late for class." I said quickly.

"Yeah let's go. I want to see Jasper." Alice said.

When I got out of the car, I saw Edward looking. I couldn't help but look back. He had gorgeous green eyes. There were so mesmerizing. He had messy bronze hair to match his beautiful green eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach while Edward and I were looking at each other.

We continued to look at each other till Alice broke our trance.

"Um Bella…you ready to go?" She asked slowly.

"What?...Oh um yeah, let's go." I said slowly.

I waved to Edward and he waved back at me. We then went to class. Alice and I had our first class together. We entered the class and took our seats. Alice and I started to chat with Rosalie.

She told us how Emmett asked her to go out with him on Friday night. She looked to ecstatic. Before the teacher started the lesson, Edward walked in. He saw the empty seat next to me and sat there. I heard a hiss and saw that Lauren Mallory was shooting me glares. I turned back to Edward and told him hi in sign language. He looked at me in awe. Another goofy grin appeared on my face. We continued a small conversation in sign language and passed notes as well.

I learned that he was born in Chicago. His parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and his birthday is June twentieth. I then told him some things about me.

My crush for him grew into liking him as the day went on. I was hoping with all of my heart and being that we would become something more.

Well my wish came true, because that was all three years ago. Today my father Charlie is about to walk me down the aisle to my husband to be. Edward Cullen.

Alice is my maid of honor. She wore a shimmer bright blue dress with tank straps and a sequin empire waist. **(Picture on profile)**

Rosalie and Angela were my brides' maids. They wore simple blue halter top dresses. **(Picture on profile)**

I was getting more anxious as I walked down the aisle.

I'm hoping that nothing on my dress would snag. My dress is an A-line gown. The dress features an asymmetrically draped sweetheart bodice with functional corset back. The dress also had a beautiful Swarovski crystal beading and lace flows from the shoulder straps to under the bust line and down the gathered side midriff. **(Picture on profile)**

Alice told me every single detail about the dress when I picked it out.

I finally was getting closer to Edward. He looked so handsome in his tux.

I am so over joyed that me and Edward made it this far. He's everything to me. I love him with all of my heart and I can't imagine how my life would be without him. When I look at him, I see the world. He saved me in more ways than a person can be saved. He loves me for me. I look at him and see the most amazing man ever. He is my rock, my forever, my love, and my best friend.

I finally reached Edward and he gave me his hand and the pastor started. I continued mine and Edward's future. I didn't realize it but I was crying.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband?"

With a smile on my face and tears running down my eyes, I sign "I do".

"By the power invested in me, you may now kiss the bride."

Edward gently caressed my face and placed a soft kiss on each other's lips. Tears were still rolling down my face. Applauses erupted in the audience and then I heard a booming cheer.

I looked over and saw that it was my now brother in law and best man Emmett, and if I'm not mistaken I think a saw tears in him and Jasper's eyes.

Edward and I walked down the aisle. I turned back and saw that Alice, Rosalie, and Angela were crying as well. I smiled and waved at them.

This was it. Edward and I are going to begin our forever together. I love and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I looked over at Edward and saw that he was looking at me too.

We placed a kiss on each other's lips and headed for reception. Edward is my one and only love.

"I love you." Edward mouthed.

"I love you too. Forever my love." I mouthed back.

I will always love him forever, and I know without a shadow of doubt that he will always love me forever. Our love for each other gives me hope.


End file.
